


When I Get That Feeling...

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Patrick thinks of Ted
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Theodore "Ted" Mullens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Schitt's Creek Anonymous





	When I Get That Feeling...

David should be at the store soon, but he was always late, so Patrick figured he had plenty of time.

Patrick’s pants were shoved down to his thighs, just enough to free his cock and balls. This needed to be quick, so he didn’t even try to get to his hole, as much as he wanted to. David would take care of that for him later, though.

He’d grabbed the body milk tester from the counter before he came to the back room, and now he pumped himself a liberal handful and rubbed his hands together, warming it up before he took hold of his hardening cock with one hand and brought the other underneath his shirt to tease at his nipples. At first, he just stroked himself idly with his fingertips, fluttered his thumb over the head to smear the drop of pre-cum starting to bead at the tip. He gave one nipple a hard pinch, then did the same to the other.

God, Ted had looked so fucking good out there on the motorcycle. Leather jacket over the white t-shirt pulled so goddamned tight against his chest, the peaks of his nipples just there. Looking like a goddamned snack. Patrick wanted to bite them, lick them, suck on them until Ted was screaming.

Fuck. Patrick was so hard just remembering how he looked as he climbed off the bike, the way his ass flexed in those jeans, the mouthwatering bulge at the zipper. Patrick had wanted to get down on his knees and let him know just how much he appreciated those jeans.

“I bet I’d get him off faster than Alexis,” he thought to himself, both smug and surprised at his own confidence. Especially since he’d had exactly one cock in his mouth in all his life, and knew that Alexis’ tally was probably up there with her brother’s. But, then again, Patrick’s enthusiasm did make up for what he lacked in experience.

Patrick started to pump his fist in earnest now, head thrown back against the sofa cushion, a montage of what he wanted to do to Ted playing like an IMAX movie behind his closed eyelids. He wondered what Ted tasted like, how his asshole would look pulsing around Patrick’s fingers, around his cock.

He was close; he started to thrust up into his fist, bringing his free hand down to tug on his balls as he imagined plunging deep into Ted’s hole, being the first man to take him apart like that. Patrick fucked his fist faster, pulled harder on his balls, and then he was there, exploding into and over his fist, thick spurts of cum spilling onto his fingers and dripping into his lap.

Patrick glanced at the clock. Shit. He should’ve had the store open 5 minutes ago. He grabbed a tissue from the desk and tried to clean up as quickly as possible. He pulled his pants up, tucked his shirt back in, and took a quick look in the mirror.

“I just got off fantasizing about my boyfriend’s sister’s boyfriend,” he thought, a little guiltily, but a lot satisfied, as he felt the heat of the blush as it spread across his cheeks and ears. “This is…different.”

But that was something to worry about later. Lock that box up for now, and focus on the present. Time to open the store. Well, after he washed his hands.


End file.
